Kickin' It Fanfiction Awards
by RossLynch4ever
Summary: This is just like my Teen Beach Movie one, if you have seen it. Nominate and vote for your favorite Kickin' It stories for each category through reviews! Have fun and good luck! Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or any of these wonderful stories!
1. Chapter 1: Nominating Kick

**This is my fanfiction awards for Kickin' It! Hopefully I will get more nominations than I have been getting off my Teen Beach Movie one of these. Anyways, here are our categories:**

Best Kick story (Kim+ Jack)

Best Kilton story (Kim+ Milton)

Best Jika story (Jerry+ Mika, NOT Jack!)

Best Millie story (Milton+ Julie)

Best Kerry story (Kim+ Jerry)

Jack/ OC story

Best Jerry/ OC story

Best Kim/ OC story

Best Milton/ OC story

Best Rudy/ OC story

Best OC

Best Adventure Story

Best Angst story

Best Drama story

Best Family story

Best Fantasy story

Best Friendship story

Best Humor story

Best Hurt/ Comfort story

Best Mystery story

Best Sci-Fi story

Best Supernatural story

Best Suspense story

Best Crossover

Best One- shot

Most Active Writer

Best Story

Best Writer

**I know, it's a lot of categories! Well, now vote for your favorite Kick story. Good luck to everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2: Author's note

**I have looked at my views and I have been getting some viewers, but the problem is that nobody is nominating anything!**

**If you guys don't want to nominate, then I will have to quit, and I don't want to do that.**

**So if you are reading this right now, please nominate your favorite Kick story! I really don't want to have to quit!**

**Thing is, I would like at least three nominations, so tell your friends on the Kickin' It fandom!**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Voting for Kick

**Wow! I got so many nominations! So for best kick story, you can choose from one of eight nominations!**

**Nominations are:**

I Never Forgot You by AllisseLove

Forbidden Love by ClatoKickFinnie2001

Living With you by JustThatWriter

Broken Cords by BlueDog270

So Cliché by shen721

Words Define us by I'm A Wreak and I know it

All I Need is My Brown Angel by AllisseLove

Frozen Heart by CrazyChique

**Thank you to everyone that nominated! Now go vote for your favorite one of these eight!**


	4. Chapter 4: Kick winner,Nominating Kilton

**So... here I am! I wasn't planning on updating until sometime next week, but I have enough votes now, so I thought, "Why not?" I love you guys! I couldn't do it without you! So our Kick story winner is:**

**Words Define Us by I'm A Wreak And I Know It with eight votes!**

**Second Place was a tie between Living With You by JustThatWriter and Broken Cords by BlueDog270, each with three votes.**

**Next category we will be nominating for is Kilton.**

**So, what's your favorite Kilton story?**


	5. Chapter 5: Voting For Kilton

**So... we're back with The Kickin' It Fanfiction Awards (this is where you all clap and cheer)**

**Okay, so there aren't that many Kilton stories, I see. But, we have two nominations, so please vote for your favorite one out of these two:**

We've Done This Before by yellowandpinkwitch394 (in my opinion, this one is just so cute, even though I ship Kick!)

Accepting Reality by CrazyGeekyLove (short one shot but pretty good)

**So, yeah. That's just about it.**

**Which will you choose?**


	6. Chapter 6:Kilton winner,Nominating Kerry

So our Kilton winner is...

Accepting Reality by CrazyGeekyLove!

Although the other nomination We've Done This Before by yellowandpinkwitch394 was also just as good!

Okay, so now we will nominate for Kerry. We already have some nominations for this category, and they will be listed in the next update, along with the newer nominations.

So, which Kerry story do _you_ like best?


	7. Chapter 7: Voting for Kerry

**Well, since only one nomination was actually found in the Kickin' It Kerry archive, I just nominated one myself because I can't wait to update for any longer! Alright, so our nominations are:**

Just A Distraction by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie

and Days Without Contact by krstic.

Vote for your favorite before it's too late! You have until next Tuesday.

Good luck to everybody! These are both really good fics! And I don't even ship them!


End file.
